


Brutus

by MizGoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, International Fanworks Day, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/MizGoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean caves to Cas's pleas for a cat. Cas picks the world's worst cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brutus

Dean knew its was all over the moment they spotted the mouse running through the kitchen of the tiny two bedroom they just put a downpayment on.

He'd been winning the argument against having a cat. He had.

But now he and Cas are at the animal shelter. And ok, some of the kittens are pretty stinkin cute. Maybe the cat thing won’t be that bad.

"Dean, isn't he perfect!"

Dean turns around, and he’s going to assume that what Cas is holding is a cat based on context, but it’s a close call. It’s huge, only has one eye, its ears are ragged around the edges, and its tail is bent at an odd angle. It’s also black and white and excessively fluffy.

He wants to say no. To tell Cas to find a less evil looking cat. But Cas is doing that thing. That thing where his eyes get big and there’s this sort of shy half smile. Dean is weak. The monster cat comes home with them. It’s name, apparently, is Brutus.

*******

It’s been three weeks, and Dean is fairly sure Brutus is secretly plotting his demise. He’s lost count of the number of times he’s woken up in the middle of the night to find the cat sitting on his chest and staring at him with his one yellow eye. The only affection he ever seems to get out of the cat is a tendency to want to rub against his ankles when he’s climbing the stairs. Dean’s pretty sure that isn’t love, it’s an alibi to make murder by tripping look like an accident.

Also, the cat is a freak. It likes water. Cat’s aren't supposed to like water. Not only does it like water, it invites itself into Dean’s showers. Which is not ok. Firstly the cat is evil, and being around an evil fur demon when you are wet and naked is highly stressful. Secondly, showers should be sacred alone time. The only person Dean wants violating sacred alone time is Cas for, uh, recreational purposes. And then by invitation only. Brutus is never, ever gonna be on the list for that party.

And the fur. Good god the fur. It’s long. It’s everywhere. It shows up on everything. No amount of cleaning will ever truly get rid of it.

Still every time he thinks he’s hit the absolute limit, Dean catches Cas smiling happily down at a purring Brutus while he rubs the cat's torn up ears. Sometimes Cas even hums back at the cat. Dean is weak. The cat stays. At least they don't have mice anymore.

*******

Dean sighs as he closes the door behind himself. It was a shit day at work, made more shit by the fact that he'd had to leave Cas sick at home. He wished he could have done more than leave Cas tucked in on the sofa with the TV remote and a bucket, but they couldn't afford both of them missing work. So he’d gone to work and spent the day worrying.

Cas is right where he left him, soundly asleep on the couch, with Brutus sprawled out on top of his chest. There’s a beam of sunlight from the window draped over them, and even with Cas’s pale skin and Brutus’s general ugliness the scene is actually pretty peaceful.

Despite his general distrust of monster cat, Dean finds himself crouched next to the couch rubbing Brutus’s ears.

"Have you been taking care of my sick baby while I was at work?" he whispers.

Brutus responds with the highest pitched, squeaky meow Dean has ever heard. Dean is weak. Cas was right. The cat is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> You ever just need to write something dumb and fluffy? Happened to me.


End file.
